cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maroon Economic Attack Treaty
The Maroon Economic Attack Treaty was a Maroon team Free Trade, Senate, and quasi-PIAT/ODP bloc between Non Grata, the Last Remnants, Mushroom Kingdom and the New Sith Order. It was announced on September 28, 2011. The New Sith Order withdrew from MEAT on February 24, 2012 when they returned to the white sphere. The Treaty only has two remaining signatories as the Mushroom Kingdom disbands on September 16, 2013. On March 28, 2014 MEAT was mutually cancelled by Non Grata and The Last Remnants. Preamble MEAT, the Maroon Economic Attack Treaty, is a treaty where the signatories support each other in their goals to have fun and chew bubblegum. We, sovereign and fantastic maroon alliances, sign this treaty to dominate the sphere with our cultures and trades. Article I. War No signatory is required to come to the aid of any other alliance on issues not pertaining to this treaty Article II. Intelligence Section 1. *Signatories agree to share any and all information which they feel may be vital for the security of the undersigned. Section 2. *Signatories must not engage in any kind espionage against another signatory, nor support such actions by a third party. Article III. Economy Section 1. *Each signatory shall encourage their members to obtain trades as well as technology and donations deals through the Market in order to foster community and economic growth. Article IV. Senate Section 1. *Signatories agree to maintain a senate which is open to any candidate. Section 2. *Signatories are encouraged to coordinate their votes in order to establish a stable and reliable senate. Section 3. *Signatories represented directly by a senator agree to respond to sanction requests made by fellow signatories as though the requests were made by their own respective alliance. Article VI. Withdrawal Section 1 *If a signatory is found to violate this treaty, they may be expelled by the other alliances after being given a period of forty-eight hours during which they may respond to any accusations brought against them. Section 2 *Any signatory may withdraw from this treaty after giving notice to the rest of MEAT. They shall be considered a third party to this treaty seventy-two hours after notice was given. Article VII. Amendments Any proposed amendment may be adopted following an approval by all signatory alliances Signatories We, alliances of the Maroon Sphere, hereby pledge our dedication to the above document, and the betterment of the Maroon Sphere. Non Grata *Derwood1, Triumvir *stewie, Triumvir *KingXander, Triumvir *Gofastleft, Advisor *Kriekfreak, Advisor *MiketheFirst, Advisor *Zoomzoomzoom, Advisor *d3filed, Minister of Defense *NCC, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Lenin, Minister of Recruitment *Naabgamer, Minister of Tech *Diabloz, Minister of Trades *Feestaap, Minister of Finance *Rakshasas, Minister of Admissions The Last Remnants *Voodoo Nova, Triumvir *Mandellav, Triumvir *Rush Sykes, Triumvir *Jgoods45, Minister of Foreign Affairs *stealthypenguin93, Minister of Defense *Don Pedro, Minister of Internal Affairs *Avery, Minister of Economics *Cameronious, Senate Leader *Stefano Palmieri, Senator *Devilyn Caster, Senator *Floul1, Senator *MU, Senator Mushroom Kingdom *King: Archon *Crown Prince: lebubu *Prince: Ardus *Lord High Treasurer: Azaghul *Lord High Vanguard: Ninja Colt *Lord High Director: Banksy *Enclave: Teh 1337 Guy, babyjesus Former Signatories New Sith Order *youwish959, Sith Emperor *Rayvon, Dark Lord *Varianz, Sith Lord *Anthony, Sith Lord *Dilber, Sith Lord *''NSO withdrew from MEAT on February 24, 2012 when they returned to the white sphere.'' See also